Dark Silence
by RedHal
Summary: During a ghost fight, Danny is cursed by a ghost that causes him to loose his hearing and sight.  Why did the ghost curse him?  And will he be able to see and hear again?
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor related characters. I do own Dark Silence and Bright Sound.

Summary: When Danny is fighting a new ghost named 'Dark Silence,' she sends a curse at him that makes him both blind and deaf. Can Danny break this curse? And is Dark Silence a good ghost with good intentions and a weird way of going through with things; or an evil one who just wants to make Danny's life miserable?

_**Dark Silence**_

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Maddie Fenton was driving with her husband to where there was an explosion. The two ghost hunters froze when they saw Danny Phantom fighting some new ghost. The new ghost then shot a really bright and powerful ectoblast at the ghost boy sending him into the brick wall just next to the Fentons

"DANNY!" Sam Manson shouted as Jazz came running to the aid, much to the shock of the parents, and shot from a Fenton bazooka.

"Aim's getting better" Tucker Foley praised the older teen and pulled out a Fenton Thermos

However, the ghost was gone.

"This explains where our equipment's been going" Jack mused as Maddie turned to where Sam had ran to.

Sam was cradling the head and torso of the ghost boy who was fighting unconsciousness

"Sam. Be careful" Maddie said

"He won't hurt us" Sam argued with Maddie as Tucker and Jazz ran to join her

"What was that blast?" Tucker asked the ghost boy

"No idea" Phantom said obviously struggling to stay conscious.

Instantly Maddie knew something was up as Phantom had practically shouted his answer

Suddenly, Phantom lost consciousness and two rings appeared from his middle. The human kids looked nervous and the adults were confused.

The rings split and traveled up and down Phantom's body. Before they finished their journey, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker used their bodies to cover up the results.

"Jasmine. Move" Maddie said as she had recognized the white shirt and jeans

Jazz gulped and obeyed her mother.

Jack and Maddie's mouths dropped when they saw that their one and only son had replaced Phantom.

"Get him into the R.V." Maddie said frantically

0000

A half an hour later,

Danny started coming around with a MAJOR headache. The last thing he remembered was being hit by a blast that caused his ears to start ringing loudly. At least the ringing was gone now.

He tried to open his eyes, but every time he did the right action, he saw black.

He then felt someone grab his shoulder and gently shake him. He felt the hand and the arm it was attacked to.

It was definitely a female and she had sleeves on.

Jazz

"Jazz?" he asked "You okay?"

Silence Truthfully, he didn't even hear his own voice.

"JAZZ?" he asked frantically. Why wasn't she answering? Where was he? Why was it dark?

Instead of getting an answer, he felt someone pull him to a sitting position.

Something was wrong. Between the darkness and the silence, the tension in the room was worse than the minute after Vlad declared his love to Maddie in Colorado.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand and placed it on a throat. Danny then heard the throat vibrate.

Science was one of Danny's best subjects as he had done some studying in biology to understand his powers better. And he knew that the vocal chords vibrated when being used. And he was feeling vocal chords vibrations.

That could only mean one thing:

He was deaf.

He pulled his hand away from Tucker's throat, as he had recognized that the hand had belonged to a male his age and the only option was Tucker. Realizing that he was on his bed at home, Danny ran over to the wall and felt for the light switch.

It was bad enough he was deaf. No need to make him think he was blind.

He froze when he found the light switch

It was in the on position already.

Danny backed away from the switch. He WAS blind as well

Suddenly, he felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around him as if to tell him that everything was going to be okay

Danny recognized the hazmat material ANYWHERE. And from the size of the person hugging him, it was his father

He returned the hug.

TBC


	2. Telepathy

A/N: Glad you guys are liking this. Also, just so you know, this takes place during the summer so there is no school. I PROBABLY should have mentioned that earlier. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Chapter 2: Telepathy**

After everyone left him alone, Danny had nothing else to do but to think. He went ghost only to find that Danny Phantom was having the same problems as Fenton. He plopped back on the bed and tried to figure this out

It was DEFINITELY the attack. But how was he going to get out of this mess? Would he ever see and hear again? How was he going to handle school? How was he going to handle ghost hunting? How was he going to dodge Skulker?

Later that night,

Danny woke up from a nightmare that involved Dark Dan killing his family and Danny was helpless due to his new disabilities. He had to find SOMEWAY to get back to ghost hunting so he could protect everyone.

And he knew the PERFECT way.

The halfa climbed out of his bed wearing his pajamas and felt his way around. Luckily, he knew his home like the back of his hand so the only thing he had to be weary of was inventions laying around.

When Danny got down to the portal, he felt the doorway to the Ghost Zone to see if he needed to unlock it.

Since it was closed, Danny went over to the computer and used the genetic lock to open the portal. He then went ghost and flew in.

Luckily, he had taken the time to memorize the safest route to the safest places

0000

The next morning,

Jack and Jazz were at the breakfast table eating while talking about ghosts.

Suddenly, Maddie came running down the stairs looking frantic.

"Have either of you two seen Danny?" Maddie asked

"He's not in his room?" Jazz asked getting just as frantic

Jack ran to the T.V. and turned it on hoping that there was something about Danny Phantom's weird flying patterns.

Just something on Vlad making more false promises.

"Where could Danny have gone?" Jack asked

"He must have gone to one of his ghost allies to help with his condition" Jazz figured

0000

Meanwhile,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP!" Danny yelled at a grandfather clock with a highly amused Clockwork

"Daniel. Calm down." Clockwork said turning the boy to face him so that he was looking at the fuzzy green eyes "Don't you remember the lesson you learned from the last time you meddled in the past?"

"Mom and Vlad together are more disgusting than Mom and Dad?"

"Daniel" Clockwork said in an I'm-not-kidding tone

"Problems need to be solved in the present, not the past" Danny sighed

"Not quite what I was going for, but that can work" Clockwork stated

"What were YOU going for?" Danny asked confused

"The bad events of the past can make good things happen in the future" Clockwork said "For instance, when Vlad got his powers, that helped push your parents together bringing you and Jasmine into the world"

"And when I made it to where Vlad DIDN'T get his powers, he managed to push Dad out of the way by lying to Mom" Danny figured "So…wait a minute….how the hell am I hearing you if I'm deaf?"

"Language Daniel" Clockwork said with a smirk. "As for your question, I'm talking to you telepathically as well as verbally"

"Oh" Danny said sadly having been hoping he had his hearing back "But…so me being blind and deaf can be a good thing?"

"In time" Clockwork said

"How?" Danny challenged "How can me never seeing or hearing my friends and family again be a good thing?...Unless…This is TEMPORARY isn't this!"

"You said so yourself Daniel" Clockwork stated. "The future isn't set in stone"

"So this COULD be temporary?" Danny asked hopefully.

"It could be. But when your senses return is still in the deciding phase"

"What can help me regain my sight and hearing faster?" Danny asked

"Speed isn't everything Daniel" Clockwork said

"Clockwork. PLEASE" Danny begged. "If something happens to my family and I can't help them because of this condition…"

"I'll take you to someone who can help, but NOT in the time stream" Clockwork caved

00000

A few hours in the real world later,

"The Far Frozen?" Danny asked when he recognized the chill in the air

"HEY! FROSTBITE!" Clockwork called

The snow monster ghost ran up to the one and a half powerful ghosts.

"Clockwork? And Danny Phantom?" Frostbite asked. "How might I be of service?"

"Phantom has fought Dark Silence" Clockwork told the leader of the Far Frozen.

Everyone within hearing range gasped and turned to the confused ghost boy.

"We need to borrow the Infi-Map as my powers can't get Daniel to where he needs to be to train" Clockwork added "Especially in his condition"

"Of course" Frostbite said always eager to help Danny.

He led the two to the storage cave and pulled out the map.

"I shall accompany you two in case I should be needed for assistance." Frostbite added

Clockwork merely nodded as he knew Frostbite would be joining.

The now two and a half ghosts grabbed the map.

"Take us to HER" the two full ghosts chorused

TBC

A/N: I have a new poll for my new Harry Potter stories up. Since NOBODY responded during the last poll, I'm going to put up a notice in my story. Maybe I can get some response this way.


	3. Training with Bright Sound

**Chapter 3: Training with Bright Sound**

When the trio landed a few minutes later, Frostbite and Clockwork landed in a garden.

"Where are we?" Danny asked

"You are in my garden" a female voice came, telepathically in Danny's case

Danny felt himself get pulled down to a bow by both Frostbite and Clockwork indicating to Danny that this was a ghost to have as an ally.

Frostbite and Clockwork saw a beautiful ghost about Jazz's age. Her white hair flowing down to her waist and her dress was a light pink

"Ah. Daniel Fenton…also known as Danny Phantom. Heard you've been giving Walker a trying time. Well done" the female voice said with an almost angelic laugh

"Thanks?" Danny said not knowing what to make of this beautiful sounding ghost woman

"It would appear you've battle against my troublemaking sister Dark Silence."

"Daniel. This is Bright Sound. The twin sister of the ghost that put you through this" Clockwork introduced telepathically but verbally so Frostbite could be included

"Is there ANYTHING you can do about my condition?" Danny asked

"I can TRY. But if Dark Silence has been doing what I think she's been doing, then only you will be able to get out of this mess"

"For the safety of my friends and family, PLEASE try" Danny begged

He felt a blast, but nothing happened

"I was afraid of this. She placed conditions on breaking the spell" Bright Sound said

"Do you know what the conditions are?" Frostbite asked

"I'm afraid not" Bright Sound said "If you defeat her in battle you may be able to get it out of her"

"How am I supposed to defeat her when the only time I can hear is when ghosts are speaking to me telepathically and I can't even see my hand in front of my face?" Danny asked

"I wonder…" Bright Sound whispered as she floated over to the ghost boy and looked him over. "Hmm mmm. You just might be able to do it"

"Do what?" Danny asked

"Learn telepathy for yourself." Bright Sound said.

"But Dark Silence knows how to turn off her thoughts." Frostbite argued

"Wizards call it Occulmency" Clockwork informed the leader of the Far Frozen.

Bright Sound gave Clockwork a weird look

"I read the Harry Potter series in my spare time" Clockwork said. "It's fun to read them out loud to Dark Dan…especially all the good triumphs over evil parts"

"I have an idea" Bright Sound said smiling at the blind and deaf ghost boy.

0000

Two weeks later,

"Okay Danny" Bright Sound said. "Let's see how you fare against Frostbite"

"Okay" Danny said as he stood in the middle of a training ground.

He relaxed and activated his new telepathic power.

"_This is for Danny Phantom's own good" _he heard Frostbite's thoughts to his right as the ghost snuck up towards the back.

Danny also felt the particles of the atmosphere shift a bit. Then the presence got closer and faster

Danny turned, jumped, and shot an iceblast at his friend

"YES!" Danny heard Clockwork and Bright Sound cheer telepathically

Clockwork defrosted Frostbite.

"Not bad" Frostbite praised Danny

"I think he's ready" Bright Sound told the visitors

"Thank you" Danny told Bright Sound before turning to where he was sensing Frostbite and Clockwork. "Thank you all. Now to find Dark Silence and figure out how to get my sight and hearing back."

Frostbite pulled out the Infi-Map and the visitors grabbed it

"The Far Frozen!" they chorused

The took off with Bright Sound waving after them.

TBC


	4. Dark Silence's Curse

A/N: Just as a little reminder, everything that Danny 'hears' is telepathy, but is also spoken aloud.

**Chapter 4: Dark Silence's Curse**

After dropping Frostbite off at his home, Danny and Clockwork went their separate ways. Clockwork back to his Clock tower and Danny back to Fenton Works.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny called as he flew out of the portal and activated his new telepathic powers and turned human. "Phantom taught me a trick to hear!"

Nothing. Not even a presence.

"Weird" Danny said going back to his ghost form and flew around the house.

Nobody was home.

Danny flew out of the house. He felt the sun's rays on his body which proved to him that it was daytime. He flew around a bit with the hopes of finding Dark Silence.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off.

Danny froze in midair and used his new abilities to sense. Something ectoplasmic was coming at him.

He flew up knowing he had narrowly dodged an ectoblast.

"I'm so not in the mood" Danny groaned after reading a familiar mind swear.

He turned and shot an ectoblast

"Go away Skulker. I'm looking for someone" Danny said

"What the heck happened to your voice? It's sounds flat" Skulker asked

"A while back I was attacked by Dark Silence. You haven't seen her have you?"

"Dark Silence is here?" Skulker asked sounding scared before screaming like a girl and flying away

"Okay?" Danny said before going back to looking for his new adversary.

After a similar run in with Technus, Johnny, and the Box Ghost, Danny found who he was looking for.

"DARK SILENCE!" Danny yelled when he sensed a being as powerful as Bright Sound.

"Well, well" a quiet voice entered his head. "If it isn't the ghost boy."

"What the heck did you do to me?" Danny demanded when he felt her get closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I sense you met that goody-goody sister of mine"

Danny shot an ectoblast.

"Just tell me how I get back to normal!" Danny demanded

"BACK to NORMAL?" Dark Silence exclaimed before laughing

"Okay. Normal for ME!" Danny corrected with an eyeroll

"I'll make you a deal" Dark Silence said. "You manage to get me into that stupid thermos of yours, and then let me go. If you manage, I'll not only tell you how to get your sight and hearing back so you won't have to use up all your energy on listening, but I'll go back to that sister of mine."

"You swear it?" Danny asked

"I'm a ghost of my word" Dark Silence said

0000

A few minutes later,

As it was a Saturday afternoon,

Sam and Tucker were at the Nasty Burger worrying about Danny

"He's been missing for two weeks" Sam said nervously

"Danny's fine" Tucker stated.

Just then, something came crashing from the ceiling and landed on the table the sidekicks were sitting at.

"MY NASTY BURGER!" Tucker shrieked as the something had squished it.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she helped Danny Phantom up.

"Thanks for the help" he said "But I've got to finish this"

He turned intangible and flew out

Sam, Valerie (who had been informed about Danny's conditions), and Tucker ran out of the Nasty Burger and saw Danny and the ghost from two weeks ago fighting.

When Danny got the upperhand, he realized something

"You knew I didn't have a thermos!" Danny accused

"DANNY! CATCH!" Tucker exclaimed throwing up a thermos

"He can't hear you!" Sam said

However, Danny sensed the object coming and caught it. Then he sucked the ghost up into the item.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He capped the thermos and floated down. Instantly, he felt Sam wrap her arms around him

"How did you hear Tucker?" she asked with hope in her voice

"I learned telepathy" Danny told her

He heard three different '_oh shit'_ s that were obviously thoughts.

Danny then released the ghost

"A deal's a deal" Danny told the ghost. "How do I break this?"

"Okay. Before I go into that, let me explain to you WHY I took away your sight and hearing." Dark Silence said. "Despite what you might think, I'm not a malevolent ghost. I'm really as good as my sister. However, I take a different approach to handling things. When I see something that doesn't seem right, I take action while Bright Sound, my sister, sits back and waits for others to come to her. For instance, when you tried to change the past so that Vlad wouldn't get his powers, I had to be tied up to be kept from preventing the marriage of Maddie to Vlad"

"Ew." Tucker, Valerie, and Sam chorused at the thought.

"So…if you HELP people, why'd you take away my sight and hearing?"

"To make you realize something" Dark Silence said. "You are blind to something that you see and deaf to something that you hear. Only by realizing what those something's are will you regain your sight and hearing"

She then vanished.

"Blind to something that you see…?" Sam asked

"…And deaf to something that you hear?" Tucker asked

"Obviously has something to do with your clueless nature" Valerie mused

"But what?" Danny asked

TBC


	5. Blind to Something He Sees

**Chapter 5: Blind to Something He Sees**

A few minutes later,

Valerie had gone back to work and the original Team Phantom went back to Fenton Works

Danny transformed back into his human self. However, telepathy was one of the few powers he hadn't mastered in human form

Blind to something that he saw. What on EARTH did that mean?

Probably something so obvious he shouldn't be missing it.

He knew it couldn't be him liking Sam. He had already admitted it to himself and he was still blind.

"Just so you guys know," Danny said. "I haven't mastered telepathy in human form yet."

He sat down on the couch only to find that Tucker had fallen onto it laughing

Suddenly, he felt Sam's hand wrap around him again. Then his fingers were placed on her lips. He felt her lips move as if she was trying to get him to lip read

I

Missed

You

Danny smiled.

"I missed you too" Danny told her not wanting to take his fingers off her soft lips. In fact, he wanted to put his own lips on hers.

Danny suddenly felt the couch bounce a bit and Sam's head turn a bit as if she was looking at Tucker.

Tucker then got off the couch and left the room, no doubt to find the Fentons to tell them that Danny was home.

Sam removed Danny's hand and moved over so that she was sitting next to him. She then gave him a friendly welcome home kiss on the cheek

The kiss seemed to spark something in Danny's brain

Blind to something he sees

Constantly being called lovebirds with Sam

Sam wearing the Fenton phones for 3 days as if they were earrings

Her breaking the spell Ember placed on him by kissing Dash

Her hatred towards Paulina and then later Valerie

Sam being the one to break the spell of Freakshow's orb

The depressed look on her face when he was about to fight the Ghost King.

His world shattering when she kissed Gregor.

Him constantly catching her wearing his clothes (okay, so it was only once and one time Jazz blabbed so a total of twice)

As Danny was thinking of all the clues of why everyone considered him and Sam Lovebirds, Sam was watching Danny think. What was it he was so blind to see?

She mentally prayed it wasn't her liking him. If he found out and the feelings were unrequited, there goes their friendship.

Hopefully he didn't read too much into that welcome back kiss.

"Hopefully we can get you back to seeing and hearing by the time Tucker returns with your parents" Sam told Danny.

"Sam?" Danny asked as he turned and looked at her with his clouded ice-blue eyes and touched her cheek with his hand as if expecting a yes or no answer. "Promise me that if I'm wrong, we can still be friends"

She nodded wondering what he was about to say.

If it was 'Do you love Tucker?' she knew she was going to hurl

However, the next thing she knew was that his lips were on his. Sam melted into his kiss to tell him that it was requited.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Tucker who had only told the Fentons that there was something going on at the house.

"YES!" Tucker cheered and stared doing a happy dance

Jazz pushed him out of the way and saw her brother and his female best friend in a liplock

"Thank goodness" Maddie sighed with relief when she saw her baby home and safe.

"That's my boy" Jack said proudly as Jazz started snapping pictures

Sam and Danny pulled out of their kiss unaware of their new audience. Sam gasped, but not at what was behind Danny, but at the fact that his eyes were clear

With Danny,

When he pulled out of the kiss that was pure bliss, he opened his eyes which he had closed unintentionally to savor the bliss. He gasped when the world came into focus and Sam's violet eyes were lighting up with happiness.

He had been blind to Sam's feelings for him!

With hope shining in her eyes, Sam held up two fingers.

"Two" he told her quietly.

Instead of answering, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly while laughing.

Suddenly, she pulled out blushing a bright red and pointed behind him.

Danny turned and saw his humored looking parents, his sister with a camera, and Tucker doing a happy dance.

"I can explain" Danny told his family with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

Maddie ran up to her son and hugged him glad to see that he was home, safe, and not blind.

"How did you get your sight back?" Maddie asked

"Good question" Jack added

"According to the ghost that did this, she put the curse on him because he was blind to something he sees and deaf to something he hears" Tucker explained

"So by figuring out that Sam feels the same way I feel about her, I got my sight back" Danny said reading Tucker's lips. "Now I just have to figure what I'm not hearing that I'm hearing"

"As long as you're safe" Maddie said hugging her son tighter "I love you so much"

Like an anvil, it hit Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. However, they kept quiet.

Danny needed to figure this out for himself.

TBC


	6. Deaf to Something He Hears

**Chapter 6: Deaf to Something He Hears**

The next morning,

Danny woke up to the sunlight. He looked out the window and smiled. He was never going to take his eyes and ears for granted again. However, he had to get his ears working again.

Deaf to something that he hears.

He looked around his room hoping for some type of hint.

Nothing came to him. Not even the family picture on his dresser.

With a sigh, he went downstairs to get some breakfast wondering where his parents thought he had ran to.

When he got downstairs, he noticed that the T.V. was on to Vlad having another press conference. At least one good thing about being deaf, he wouldn't have to hear Vlad go on about how hot he thought Maddie was and what an idiot he thought Jack was.

Of course, Danny knew that all it took for Vlad to shut up was threat to tell Maddie that Plasmius and Masters were one in the same despite the counter threat of Vlad telling Jack and Maddie that Fenton and Phantom were one in the same.

Danny froze suddenly

"_My parents will accept me, no matter what"_

"_At least we're spending it together and that means the world to me" _

"_I love you" _

"_Danny! Are you alright?"_

"_I love you" _

"_I can handle disfigurement" _

Danny jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his father behind him…

Smiling proudly?

"Doing okay Son?" Jack asked slowly making sure that Danny could read his lips

Danny nodded a bit scared of the possibility that in order to get his hearing back, he would HAVE to announce his deepest secret.

"Let's eat some breakfast" Jack suggested as he lead his son into the kitchen.

Maddie was making pancakes

"There are my boys" she said sweetly as she hugged and kissed Danny and then Jack

Danny had to admit, his parents were taking his running away well.

"How long was I gone?" Danny asked

Jazz held up two fingers and mouthed 'weeks'

Really confused, Danny decided to shrug it off. As long as he wasn't grounded

As Danny played with his food, he was trying to figure out if there was a way out of telling his parents the truth.

However, it DID make sense. He had been deaf to their declarations of love. Sure he had heard them and responded, but he had been deaf to the true meaning behind those three little words.

They could possibly have meant in the subtext 'no matter what'.

And Maddie HAD once said that she could handle disfigurement. But did being half-ghost fall into that category?

There was only one way to find out.

And even if this didn't get rid of his deafness, at least Vlad wouldn't have anything on him.

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Maddie giving him a reassuring smile.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking about doing.

Either that or she had thought that he had ran because he felt that without his sight and hearing he was useless in the Fenton family and she didn't want him thinking that.

"Mom. Dad" Danny said in his flat voice hoping that what was coming out of his mouth was what he wanted to come out. "I have a confession to make"

He looked up from the pancakes to see that he had his parents' undivided attention. Something usually not acquired if it had nothing to do with ghosts.

He looked back at his pancakes and braced himself.

"I'm Danny Phantom" he announced as he forced himself to go ghost, but didn't activate his telepathic abilities.

Suddenly, he felt himself get squeezed into a group hug

"Y-You don't mind?" Danny asked as he looked at his parents

"Danny" Maddie said with Danny hearing her telepathically. "We love you for YOU"

"Whether you're a ghost, a boy, or something in between" Jack added

Danny returned the hug

Danny transformed back into Fenton glad that the secret was out and his parents accepted it. With his appetite back, Danny put a cut up piece of pancake on his fork

"Besides, we knew it already" Jack added

Danny dropped the fork. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he HEARD his father or the fact that Jack KNEW.

"Danny?" Maddie asked

"He was deaf to the subtext of your 'I love you's to him" Jazz explained her theory. "So by telling you he was Phantom, he was trying to make life the way it was before he got the teenage mindset that being close to parents is uncool. So pretty much, he heard you Dad and he freaked out"

"How was I supposed to know he could hear?" Jack asked

"You couldn't have" Maddie said before turning to her freaked out son. "Danny. You transformed in front of us when you blacked out when you became blind and deaf."

"So…you knew for two weeks?" Danny asked

"Yeah. We would have told you, but we didn't know how to communicate with you" Maddie explained, tears of joy running down her face as Danny's voice was no longer flat

"By the way," Jack said. "We are SO proud of you"

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that" Danny said with his own tears of joy starting to fall.

TBC


	7. The Truth About Dark Silence and Bright

**Chapter 7: The Truth About Dark Silence and Bright Sound**

A few days later,

Bright Sound and Dark Silence were tending their ghost garden when a flash came. Danny Phantom landed with the Infi-Map in hand after having told Frostbite the good news.

"Judging by the brightness of your eyes, you've figured it out?" Dark Silence asked

"Yes. And…I wanted to say thanks" Danny said "My parents accept me for what I am, my curfew's been bumped up, I have a girlfriend now, and my family's coming up with a schedule so that my ghost hunting isn't so demanding. If you hadn't forced me to see and hear what I was missing, I'd still be stressed out. Plus it forced me to come to Bright Sound for special training which is helping me BIG time. So…thanks to you both"

"No problem" Bright Sound said

"All in a ghost-day's work" Dark Silence said

"Far Frozen" Danny told the map before vanishing

"Should we have told him?" Bright Sound asked

"Let Clockwork tell" Dark Silence said "I think we fixed what needed to be fixed so Mom and Dad are waiting for us"

Meanwhile,

Danny flew over to Clockwork's.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked remembering something that had been bothering him

"Yes Daniel?" Clockwork asked turning off the screen he was on

"I noticed a LOT of ghosts fear Bright Sound and Dark Silence. Why is that?" Danny asked

"That all depends. Promise you won't act on it and you won't go visiting them for the heck of it?"

"Sure" Danny said

"Bright Sound and Dark Silence are twins." Clockwork stated "Though you have to admit, for halfa's they make pretty convincing ghosts"

"They're HALFA'S?" Danny gasped

"Yes. Though their human genes are dormant. Human mother, halfa father, human younger sister, and true halfa older brother." Clockwork said

"How'd they'd end up with dormant human genes?"

"Let's just say…it involves the birds and the bees with Daddy in ghost form" Clockwork said with a smirk

"Lovely image" Danny said making a face "Do I know their father?"

"Truthfully Daniel, those twins were from the future." Clockwork hinted "I am their godfather and their father is THE most powerful ghost in the ghost zone"

"Congratulations" Danny said "So what brings them here?"

"Something had happened to mess up the time line so those two came to fix it. They strayed a bit too far back, but instead of fixing it, they decided to waste some time and make names for themselves. According to them, it was the hardest thing not to tell you who they really are"

"Are Bright Sound and Dark Silence REALLY their names?" Danny asked

"They chose those names when they were five" Clockwork said "Their real names are Dawn and Eve. Older brother's name is D.J. and younger sister's name is Lilith"

"So, D.J., Dawn, Eve, and Lilith. That halfa is going to be busy" Danny said

"Especially since the only one he got to name was Dawn" Clockwork hinted with a smirk "I think the one time he threw a bigger tantrum than D.J.'s name was when he learned he was the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone"

"No wonder everyone's scared of Bright Sound and Dark Silence" Danny said "With word out that their father is powerful…"

"You better get home." Clockwork stated before Danny could figure it out

"Right. Anyways, thanks Clockwork" Danny said before flying off.

Clockwork smiled

"You two can come out now" Clockwork said

Bright Sound and Dark Silence materialized.

"You neglected to tell him WHO our father is" Bright Sound told Clockwork.

"I know what I was doing, you two" Clockwork said. "And we all played our parts right. Everything is as it should be. Though Eve, the Observents won't be happy with you"

"Whatever" Dark Silence said rolling her eyes as she pulled off the cloak to reveal that she looked JUST like her sister, however wore a dark blue dress and her hair was black.

Suddenly, a time portal appeared and a tall, muscular man in a familiar jumpsuit with white hair and glowing green eyes appeared. He took one look at the twins and crossed his arms and gave them, namely Eve, a look

"Eep" she squeaked before hiding behind her sister

"Hi Daddy" they chorused innocently

"Dawn? Eve?" he said "Were you two meddling in time again?"

"For yours and Mom's sake" Dark Silence said

"Let's get you two home. Clockwork. Thanks for not letting them mess TOO much with the time stream"

"My pleasure Danny Phantom" Clockwork said throwing the future Danny a familiar dented thermos.

The three time travelers went back to their own time letting the present Danny wondering just how many halfas there were in the present time

The End

A/N: So? Did everyone like that little surprise at the end? Please no flames.


End file.
